


Enough

by Thuri



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Logince - Freeform, M/M, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thuri/pseuds/Thuri
Summary: Editing can be rough





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to the wonderful, incredible, amazing @sidespart whose art is the best!!! Hope you enjoy!

“You can’t have him say this,” Logan frowned, pointing down at the page in front of him. “It doesn’t fit.”

Roman sighed internally, forcing a bland smile in place of his much preferred frustrated groan. “Say what?”

“You can’t have Thomas appreciating Virgil’s presence in college, when we’ve only established him doing so as of last summer. It doesn’t fit the fictional timeline.”

“But it’s the only way to actually make  _sense_  of this flashback,” Roman sighed, running his hands back through his hair for what felt like the thousandth time this afternoon.

“Then we’ll have to alter the flashback,” Logan said simply, shrugging. “It was your decision to have Thomas’s internal struggles with us be placed within the past two years instead of the last decade. Now that the audience has been given that context, we can’t…”

“Oh, shut up,” Roman groaned, pushing himself back from his desk and crossing to the window. He rested his forearm against the frame and leaned his forehead against it, looking out at the rainswept fields of the imagination–a fitting atmosphere for his current mood, if a little too on point.

It wasn’t Logan’s fault. He was only doing his job, pointing out inconsistencies, helping Roman to refine his ideas. Helping to  _improve_  them, truly, and Roman was on the whole grateful for that.

But his supposedly never-ending well of ideas felt perilously close to running dry, and Logan was rejecting them more quickly than he could replenish it. How long before there was nothing left? Before Logan looked at him expectantly, ready, waiting for content to refine and produce…and Roman had none to give?

An old fear, but one in no way dulled with age.

Logan’s chair legs scraped softly against wooden floor, and Roman heard his footsteps as he crossed to join him at the window. But he said nothing.

Roman glanced to the side, to see Logan looking not at him, but out at the rain, at the scattered trees with their limbs thrashing in the wind. “Ah,” Logan said, softly. “I apologize, Roman.”

Roman snorted softly. “Why? You haven’t said anything that isn’t true.”

“Perhaps not, but there are ways things can be said that do not lead to…to internal turmoil,” Logan replied quietly.

“You mean that?” Roman asked, jerking his chin toward the storm. “A dark and stormy, ah, mid-afternoon is simply inspiring, it’s nothing to do with–”

“Roman.”

“Argh, fine!” Roman pushed away from the window and turned his back on it, looking back into the room. The cozy fireplace, the writing desk, his still unmade bed, soft white rumples of fabric framing an inviting space he’d prefer to just go back to. Drag the blankets over his head and hide away until…until…until  _when_? Until this all went away? It wasn’t going to.

“Fine,” he repeated, more softly, running a hand back through his hair. “Perhaps the weather is not simply…atmospheric.”

“As I thought. I am more than willing to listen, to help in whatever way I can, if you wish. However, I know I’m not the most comforting,” Logan said quietly. “If you would like me to fetch Patton for you, I would…”

“No!” Roman said, quickly, shaking his head, hating the uncertainty that came into Logan’s voice, the self doubt Roman could identify with all too well. “No, Logan, I don’t…I don’t want you to leave. I only want…” He closed his eyes and swallowed. “I want what I…what I create to be good enough. For it to impress you.”

“Oh!”

“I know, that’s perhaps a ridiculous goal, it’s your job to refine things, to be certain that they work, but I…” Roman was cut off, as soft lips pressed against his own, as Logan’s arms came around him, as he was drawn against Logan’s chest.

Logan finally pulled back, after a long, long moment. “ _You_  impress me,” he said, his face flushed. “And your ideas do the same. Roman, I wouldn’t work half so hard to refine them, to help connect them, if I weren’t inspired by them in the first place.”

“You…oh,” Roman murmured, still breathless from the strength of Logan’s tone. “Truly?”

“Yes,” Logan said firmly, releasing Roman only after another gentle yet endlessly reassuring kiss. “Come along, all this can wait for now. If you’re experiencing this frustration, you need rest…and distraction. Perhaps the answer will come to both of us if we give ourselves a chance to, ah…recharge.”

“Recharge?” Roman asked, raising an eyebrow, feeling himself smile when Logan’s face reddened. “Logan, are you suggesting we go watch TV until we feel better?”

“Consumption of the content of others is very important to refilling creative batteries,” Logan said primly. “And we’ve only watched the new Steven Universe episodes once–there’s still much to analyze.”

Roman laughed, tugging Logan to him and kissing him once more, feeling ridiculously lighter. “All right then, love,” he agreed. “Since you’ve suggested so  _logical_  a course, who am I to deny it?”

“Precisely,” Logan said, taking his hand and squeezing it as he laced their fingers together. “And Roman?”

“Hmm?”

“You will  _always_  be good enough for me. Always.”


End file.
